Operation of gas turbine engines may be improved by reducing turbulent and/or rough surfaces in the flow path of the air used for propulsion. More specifically, improving the surface finish of stator vanes and turbine blades may improve the overall operational efficiency of the gas turbine engine. Moreover, reducing the need to hand finish elements that encounter airflow during operation may improve the overall manufacturing efficiency of a gas turbine engine.